


A tengu's soiree.

by MatiasTouhou



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatiasTouhou/pseuds/MatiasTouhou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a winter night, three tengu drink together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tengu's soiree.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for the TouhouSecret Santa.  
> My secret santa,Nijik Ajies, loves Ayahatamomi( obviously, they are the best like everybody knows) so that's what I wrote about.Enjoy!

“Tired of the party already, Hatate?” said a certain traditional reporter

“I’m always tired of parties, especially if they involve all of us. I admire your capacity to cope with people like Takahashi or Kuronawa for hours”

“I also admire myself for that!” Aya grinned as she got a bottle of sake out of her sleeve “May I sit at your side? I have really good sake and it would be a pity to drink it alone”

Hatate nodded, and made a space at her side, a space that her fellow tengu occupied with a quick jump. Both of them were on the veranda of an auxilary building near the main hall, a large wooden structure where all tengu liked to gather in eventful dates. This was the case, as the bouquet to celebrate the results of the 115 th Annual Newspaper Popularity Ranking was being held inside.

Aya offered the first sip to her companion, that gladly accepted it.

“This… this it’s not tengu sake. It’s not oni neither” Hatate gave Aya a suspicious look ¨Where does the fuck comes this sake comes from, Aya?”

“Oh? The sake? From the lunar Capital, obviously” Aya grinned when she saw the surprise in Hatate’s face ”A dear friend of mine has been there during the summer, and she brought me sake as a souvenir. I kept it for a special ocassion like this one, my dear Hatate”

After the initial shock, the tengu managed to recover her composture, but not before giving another sip to the bottle. After cleaning her mouth, she talked again.

“The moon. The MOON. The worst thing it’s that knowing you as well as I do, it may be true”

“Ayayayaya, your cruel words hurt me. When have I lied to you?”

“Eh umm you remember last week when y”

“But that was a sad little misunderstanding, not a lie”

“A misunderstanding that gave you an exclusive”

“Perhaps, but a misunderstanding still”

And so both of them fall silent, because, sometimes, there is no need for words. They were like that for a while, only being the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and the ocasional gulps what broke the silence. It was the arrival of another tengu that disturb the peace of the situation.

“What do you want, wolf?” Aya asked.

“Boss tenma requires your presence, Aya Shameimaru”

“That old hag can wait, hum”

“If she it’s an old hag, Aya, what are you? You are older.” replied the other crow.

“Time has been gentler with me” she said curtly ”¿Nagisa?¿Momiji? Yes it’s Momiji, what was your order exactly?”

“Go find Aya Shameimaru and tell her that I want to see her”

“Oh good, then you can drink with us during this beautiful night”

“But the order”

“The order said nothing about you coming back with me, right? So that settles it. You don’t seem convinced, so I don’t have any other choice ”Aya cleared her throat before saying, in the most fake solemn voice she could manage ¨I , Aya Shameimaru, first of my name, crow tengu, orders you, Momiji Inubashiri to stay tonight with me and Hatate Himekaidou”

Momiji frowned, but after some seconds of doubt, she sighed in defeat ”Understood”

Hatate rolled her eyes, while Aya laughed “ Nice, nice come, we can make some space for you”

She sat next to Hatate, who offered her the bottle. She refused with a hand gesture.

“Come on, It’s the best sake you will probably drink in years! Not to say, in the presence of two beautiful girls. An unique ocasion, undoubtly” was the response of the most distant tengu.

“I’m on duty” replied the wolf ”I’m obeying your order, lady Aya”

“Of course, and the orde…”

“The order said nothing about me drinking with you, right? So that settles it” Momi gave a dry smile to the now perplexed tengu.

“Phahahaha she got you good Aya” Hatate bursted into laughter ,while her friend tried to think about a comeback, mouth wide open. At the end, she also gave to laugh. ”By the way, Inubashiri, how it’s going there? Who has won this year?” asked Hatate.

“Daily Crow, I guess, like every year since the first tengu decided it was a good idea to write newspapers” said the tempest crow, with sarcasm in her voice, mocking smile in her face.

“No. The winner this year has been Whispers of the Wind” said drily the new guest.

“Hahaha good one, wolf!Two in a row, you are on fire tonight! But now, seriously, who has won?” 

“Whispers of the Wind”

“Oh my god, she is saying the truth” Hatate picked the bottle,and gulped from it. Her companion, whose red eyes did not show any sign of life, decided instead to gaze her feet.

“May I ask the reason behind such a enthusiastic reaction?”

“Have you ever seen a copy?” 

“I don’t read your words, crows”

“Maybe you are the most inteligent one here, then” She slapped herself in the face and continue speaking ”You asked why we, obviously, hate that Whispers of the Wind have won this year “She looked to her friend, and waited until she made a small nod “Worry not,as we will explain you" 

“Whispers of the wind it’s, perhaps, the perfect example of what it’s wrong with tengu society” started the purple eyed tengu, with new forzes thanks, to the lunarian sake.

“Their reporters write about love affairs of people or what kind of tabacco they smoke”

“They love mocking the weak, they delight in people’s suffering and misery”

“They don’t care at all if their actions may hurt someone, they only want to play with others feelings”

¨ Oh look how pathetic it’s that poor little beast youkai, that even a human can defeat it¨

“Let’s put photos of him in the frontpage, let’s talk during 10 pages of his pain¨

¨Oh wow her girlfriend cheated on her, poor wolf, don’t you think?”

“Nah, she deserved it. She is ugly and boring, have you seen her tail?Disgusting, it’s like a dog’s tail.Tomorrows titular is going to be “X it’s left alone by her lover and friends, Learn The Reasons In Page 7″

“Yes,good idea Editor in Chief. I suggest putting in the frontpage a photo of her drunk, crying¨

“I get the idea,stop please¨ The wolf could barely contain the rage in her voice.

“You understand now, Momiji?¨ After the passion in that last combined speech, Aya calmed down” You understand why we hate so much that such a thing even exist” said, as she and Hatate gave a tender smile to her.

“But like I said, you are not the same? I watched you, you lady shameimaru, in the parties along yor fellow tengu that you despised so much, laughing at our expenses, always so full of yourselves, so selfcentered and arrogant¨ Her fists were clenched, and shaking.

A sad smile appeared in Aya’s face ”When you are part of a group, you have to play your role. And that, sometimes, means doing what you most hate… But you are wrong with one thing, I don’t despise my fellow tengu. I, we, love them!”

“That’s why we suffer seeing what they have become, what we have become” added the purple ribboned tengu.

Momiji frowned again, wondering if she could trust those crows, now her fists relaxed ¨Then,t ell me, why do you write? What’s the purpose of your newspaper crows?”

“Oh why do we write, that’s a simple question” replied Aya ” We write because we want to expose and share the truth with all Gensokyo¨

¨Truth doesn’t exist at all”

“Oh but our personal truth certainly does¨

¨And that is?”

Aya and Hatate looked first at Momiji, then to the other one, nodded, gave them a warm smile and started talking in a duo ,but this time it was different.This time their voices interwined until the end making a single unit.

“Our truth!” started Aya

“Our truth it’s that we love this land”

“His inhabitants!”

“From the mighty youkai of this mountain”

“To the humble humans of the village”

“From the denizens of the sky”

“To the ones forsaken in hell”

“We love the naive fairies”

“And so, we want to share our love!”

“We want all human, youkai, being, even the rocks if they had conscience to know”

“To know it, to know what a wonderful place gensokyo is”

“We want the maid’s of the SDM to know who harvests the potatoes they love so much”

“We want that the goddest of harvest to know that the potatoes she works so hard to get are loved by many”

“We want everybody to know how beautiful the netherworld ‘s garden is”

“To know how beautiful the flower viewing in the Hakurei’s shrine is !

“To know how hard works the maiden to keep the peace in this land!

“ We want,in brief,that everybody knows that there are things that divide us, yes”

“But the things in common far surprasses them”

“That everyone is a brother or sister of yours!”

“That it doesn’t matter if you are a weak beast or a powerful youkai if there it’s sake and music”

“That’s our truth. That’s why we write newspapers”

“Maybe it’s not the best way”

“Maybe it’s useless”

“But it’s the only way we know” said the two at the same time.

The wolf was dumbfounded. The passion in that last exchange was so genuine that she thought, for the first time in her life, that maybe, maybe not all crows were arrogant pricks.

“Oh” was her only answer.

“Nice,now that all misunderstanding have been cleared, we can continue. Wolf, you are now dismissed¨

Both the wolf and the crow were surprised ¨Can you repeat, Lady Aya?” 

“You are dismissed. You said before that you don’t drink on duty, right? Now you are free. You can go to report tenma that I have ignored her orders or get drunk with us, you decide” Aya offered the bottle to the wolf. After a moment of hesitation, she accepted it.

And so they continue the three of them, laughing, drinking, trying to forget for a while all her worries and sorrows.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the tengu talking about life, lunarian sake and ethics in fantasy journalism! Thanks to my betareaders, Jaime, Yosu and Juancky for being so pacient with me and my dear tojas.


End file.
